Sk8r Boi
by MissAlternateUniverse
Summary: Pauline realises her mistake and tries to get Mario back, but a certain Princess Peach gets in the way... Oneshot, based around the lyrics of Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne


**A/N: Hi Fanfiction Readers! Just a little something that I got when I listened to music after playing Super Mario Bros. I like the games but i'm not exactly the world's biggest fan so if some of my facts are wrong don't kill me! :D Enjoy, and R&R please!**

Disclaimer: Oh what's the point?

* * *

Pauline was not happy. She pushed her way through the closely knit crowd of Toads, Goombas and many other assortments of strange creatures as she tried to get closer to the stage. She yelled as she shoved past a large turtle-like beast covered in spikes, which was too busy staring expectantly at the stage to notice, and felt her new red dress tear at the knees. The beast turned round and snapped, "Shut it kid! The show's about to start!" Pauline paused, and heard a voice announce over the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Peach!" There was a loud roar of applause and screaming, and Pauline decided to stop for a moment and listened as a loud guitar solo began playing, before Peach began to sing.

_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious? _

_He was a punk, she did ballet _

_What more can I say?_

For some reason Pauline couldn't help but remember the time when she used to date Mario, the heroic young plumber that she had come all the way to see for the first time in years, and smiled quietly to herself. He had been her one and only companion; always there to save her when Donkey Kong had tried to kidnap her, taking her out to dinner afterwards and telling her how much he loved to stroke his hands through her long, dark hair, and feel her lips against his. It had been perfect, so perfect… That was why she had to get him back.

_ He wanted her, she'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

Her relationship with Mario had first gone wrong when she brought him to her parent's house. Her father disapproved of Pauline marrying "a common Brooklyn plumb scum!" as he called her lover many times, and was always trying to get between them. Dixie Kong never liked him either. She had become one of her best friends since DK had started kidnapping her, and she hated Mario to the bone. So in the end Pauline had told her boyfriend that it wasn't working out for them, and so he left. That, she had decided, was the worst mistake she had ever made.

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space _

_She needed to come back down to earth_

Yes, thought Pauline as she began to make her way towards the stage, knocking over a Hammer Bro in the process, I will get him back, and there's nothing that can stop me…

_Five years from now, she sits at home_

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_She turns on TV, guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rocking up MTV_

Wait, what? Pauline suddenly stopped, slowly freaking out. Had she heard those lyrics right? She turned to look at one of the large screens on either side of the stage, where she could now just about see that Mario himself was now onstage too, watching the Princess as she sang. How was it possible that this song was mapping out her whole life?

She had been staying with the Kongs over the summer and had been asked to babysit Tiny whilst Dixie had gone on a Beauty course. Tiny had been pretty much locked up in her room all day (well, she was a teenager) and so out of complete boredom Pauline had turned the TV on and started flicking randomly through the channels. Suddenly, she flicked onto the News and saw Mario's face all over the screen! She froze and almost fainted, slumping back onto her chair in surprise. At first she was scared that he had been killed in some freak accident or something, but as she watched she slowly realised that he had become famous. She learnt that since he had left her, he had travelled to this faraway land called the Mushroom Kingdom and had rescued a Princess from some sort of evil beast. Now he was the talk of the world! Apparently, the people of the Mushroom Kingdom had even decided to hold a talent concert in his name to thank him. Pauline switched off the TV, and swiftly left the Kong house, getting on the first train she could get a ticket for. She was going to the Mushroom Kingdom.

_She calls up her friends, they already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along, stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

Pauline finally managed to break through the audience and reached the edge of the stage, gasping in exhaustion and panting. She could now see that Mario was playing the guitar along with a group of Toads who were playing in a corner of the stage. She jumped upwards, desperately trying to get his attention, but soon realising that he was too preoccupied to notice. She slumped slightly, but as she was about to leave and try to get backstage, she realised that someone else was watching her.

_He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Pauline looked back over the stage, and that was the first time that she truly paid attention to Princess Peach. The first thing she noticed about her was that instead of her normal attire of a girly, slightly garish pink dress that she had seen her wear on the News, she was wearing a neon pink tank top and black jeans and her hair was loose and wild as if she had been to a nightclub, yet outrageously sexy. The second thing was that she was looking straight at Pauline with a cold, jealous stare, and as she began singing again although no one else seemed to notice, Pauline knew that the words were meant for her, just as the whole song had been.

_Sorry girl, but you missed out_

_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

At this point, as if to prove what she was saying was true, Peach beckoned Mario to come forward from the stage and as he did so, she pulled him close and kissed him, creating a loud cacophony of screams of shock and excitement rocking through the entire stadium. Pauline burst into tears and ran away from the stage, her face shaking in her hands.

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard_

_How we rock each other's world?_

Peach saw the dark haired woman leave and smiled, her gaze shifting to Mario. Ever since he had admitted to her about having an ex-girlfriend, Peach had been plotting meticulously about how to get rid of her, and she had definitely come up with the right plan. Showing her who was boss right in front of a live audience! Mario would never know the real reason for this concert, and she liked to keep it that way. After all, nobody messes with Peach Toadstool and gets away with it.

_I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy_

_"I'll be backstage after the show; I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_


End file.
